


Hot Tub

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Sassy Tyler, Smut, hey that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Tyler's tweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Tub

"You fucking asshole," Josh groans when Tyler's swim shorts come off.

"Nope, that's your job," Tyler says with a smirk. It's dark enough that Josh can't see anything below Tyler's chest, but he can see Tyler's arm moving, most likely doing something that's not family-friendly.

Not that a grown man naked in a hot tub can do anything family-friendly, but still.

"You gonna take your shorts off or what?" Tyler asks as he lazily jacks himself. 

Josh grumbles a little bit, but fumbles for the waistband of his swim shorts, pulling them off. 

"Finally," Tyler breaths as Josh throws his shorts somewhere behind him. "You say it as though you've been waiting for a long ti-mmph-" 

Tyler cuts Josh off with his lips. They leisurely make out for a few moments, and before Josh realizes it, Tyler's pretty much on top of Josh, straddling his hips.

"You gonna fuck me?" Tyler asks, pulling back. His lips are red and shiny, and Josh has to tear his eyes away before processing what Tyler just said. 

_"Here?"_ Josh asks, incredulous. 

Tyler shrugs. "Why not?" he asks, flashing Josh a smirk.

"I- I don't know," Josh says. "Won't it be kind of slippery?" 

"Isn't that the point?" Tyler asks, wiggling a little on Josh's lap. 

Josh groans a little, hips jerking up for more friction automatically. "Ugh, fine," he says.

"Don't make it sound like such a hardshiiiiiiiiip," Tyler begins, groaning when Josh wraps a hand around Tyler's dick. He grabs at Josh's shoulder pointlessly, pressing his lips to Josh's. 

Tyler grinds down onto Josh, who bucks up with a low moan, his hand still jerking Tyler off. Josh mouths down to Tyler's neck, who crooks his head backwards, giving Josh easier access to his skin.

Josh's hand that isn't jerking Tyler moves down to cup his ass, pull him closer. Tyler moans as Josh's thumb brushes over the head of his dick. 

Tyler's hands are on the edge of the tub, and Josh's feet are pressed against the other side to keep himself from sliding down. The hot water is moving in short, choppy waves. Josh barely avoids swallowing a mouthful of water. 

"Shoot, shoot," Tyler mumbles, hunching down a little so he and Josh can kiss again. He's fumbling for something, and Josh feels Tyler's fingers close around his.

"Come on," Tyler pants against Josh's mouth, pressing Josh's hand against his ass. "Are you gonna fuck me or what?" 

"Fuck," Josh says with feeling. 

"That's the idea, yes," Tyler says. "Now put your fingers in my ass."

"Fuck," Josh repeats. "Lube?" 

"Do we really need it?" Tyler asks, splashing Josh a little for emphasis.

"Are you sure?" Josh asks warily, wiping the water away from his face. 

"Yes, I'm sure," Tyler says, sounding long suffering. "Now hurry up and- oh."

Josh feels Tyler's muscles contract around the finger he's slid into him, and captures Tyler's mouth in a kiss. Tyler pants against Josh's mouth as he fucks himself on a single finger. Josh adds another finger quickly, and Tyler lets out a low moan. 

"Hurry up, hurry up, come _on,"_ Tyler mutters, grinding back against Josh's fingers.

"I _am,"_ Josh mumbles back, scissoring his fingers. Tyler doesn't really need that much prep anymore, but this is something that Josh feels he has to do anyways. 

Tyler whines impatiently, squeezing himself around Josh's fingers. "I'm good, I'm ready," he grunts, wiggling a little. 

Josh finally pulls his fingers out, and Tyler immediately lines himself up with Josh's dick. He pushes himself down, all the way down, and Josh chokes on his own spit.

Tyler starts grinding down, and Josh thrusts up the best he can. They lean in and kiss, all tongue and clacking teeth. Josh wraps a hand around Tyler's dick, and Tyler whimpers into Josh's mouth. Josh starts to slowly jerk him off, and Tyler groans, muscles squeezing against Josh's dick.

"Shit," Josh swears before sinking his teeth into Tyler's shoulder. Tyler yelps, water splashing up as he jerks in surprise. Josh lets go of Tyler's dick, and before Tyler can protest, Josh captures his mouth in a kiss.

As they kiss, Josh grabs at Tyler's ass, pulling him closer. Tyler automatically wraps his legs around Josh's waist. They both groan as Tyler sinks down, their new position allowing Josh to go in a little further than before. Josh watches as Tyler's eyes roll back with pleasure, a sign that Josh is hitting that perfect spot. 

"Hand, hand," Tyler demands, grabbing Josh's hand and wrapping it around his dick. Josh obediently starts to jerk him off, and Tyler presses his mouth Josh's. 

Josh can feel Tyler start to shake above him, and he slides his free hand down Tyler's back. He presses a finger into Tyler, alongside his dick, and Tyler keens into his mouth and comes.  Josh strokes him through his orgasm with a steady hand. 

Once Tyler's caught his breath, Josh places both hands on Tyler's hips and begins to thrust up faster. Tyler grabs Josh's shoulders, pressing kisses to his jaw until Josh finally stills, coming in Tyler's ass. 

They both pause as Josh catches his breath. Tyler climbs off of Josh's lap and settles next to him, leaning his head in Josh's shoulder.

"What brought that on?" Josh asks once he can think properly. 

"What, I need a reason to have sex with you?" Tyler says. 

"Not when we're dry and in an actual bed, no," Josh says as he slides his hand through Tyler's hair and begins to stroke. Tyler hums quietly, leaning into Josh's touch.

"Well, I made a promise to the internet."

"What?" Josh asks, pausing the movement of his fingers. 

"I tweeted that we were about to make the hot tub wish it had never been born," Tyler explains. At Josh's facial expression, he adds, "But it's all cool. I added a 'no homo.'" 

"Yeah," Josh says dryly. "A 'no homo' makes everything straight."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, Moore.


End file.
